


All tied up

by foggysundays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Implied Switching, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Bondage, Teasing, Top Sam, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggysundays/pseuds/foggysundays
Summary: It´s been a couple of long, hard weeks and they´re both in dire need of some cheering up.Luckily, Sam has a little surprise for Dean...





	All tied up

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Supernatural Day :D I´m a bit late, but hope you enjoy this anyway!

He shivers as another cold breeze rattles through the snow-heavy trees, tiny flakes dancing through the air and settling on his shoulders, his hair, even his _eyelashes_ until he feels more like a freaking snowman than a human being.

It´s freezing out here, his multiple layers of plaid and leather neither thick nor warm enough to keep the cold from creeping into his flesh and bones. He tries anyway, pulls the lapels of his jacket as far up as they might go and buries himself deeper into the worn fabric underneath.

Their motel is not far now, Baby´s familiar black curves already half-hidden beneath the snow but unmistakable nonetheless. By tomorrow she´ll probably look more like a tiny hill than a car and _fuck_ that, he freaking hates shoveling!

Dean´s night has been pretty successful, though, the people in this town no match for his poker skills and he´s thankful for that, knows that they will not have to worry about money for a few days at least, that they´ll be able to buy food and gas and pay for another motel room.

With their finances being as low as they are right now, they´d usually sleep in the car to save their meager resources for more important things than comfortable beds - after all it´s far easier to ignore a crick in one´s neck than to go two days without food. Sleeping outside in this weather would have been suicidal, though, the temperatures low enough to make even Canadians pull on a second layer of shirts.

A few more steps and he´s in front of their room, doing his best to shake off most of the snow before opening the door - he´s not in the mood to listen to Sam bitch at him for leaving puddles all over the floor, all he really wants is take a hot shower and then bury himself underneath every cover and blanket their room has to offer. Maybe he can even get Sam to help him warm up a bit.

The keys jangle slightly when he unlocks the door and he hurries to step inside and push the damn thing closed behind him, shutting out the cold December night and the emptiness of the streets.

Only then does he look up, his eyes automatically searching for Sam, skipping over the empty bed and the open bathroom door until he finds -

 _Holy fucking shit_.

Dean knows he´s gaping, knows that his mouth is hanging wide open and making him look like a total idiot. He doesn’t care, though, can´t help it, anyway. Not when every last drop of his blood is rapidly rushing south, not when he´s suddenly dizzy with desire, his cock fattening in his jeans and all thoughts of sleep far, far away.

 _Fuck_ , he just stepped right into a freaking porno.

Sam is sitting on a cushioned chair in the middle of their room, buck ass naked and gorgeous, his skin glowing in the faint light of the bedside lamp. Dark green ropes are artfully wrapped around his body, hugging him close like a lover would, the soft silk accentuating each muscle, each line and dip and curve of him perfectly. His legs are spread wide open and securely tied to the chair, his arms are behind his back and Dean knows that they´re most likely cuffed to it, too, but he can´t tell for sure from his place by the door.

His little brother is flushed and aroused, eyes lowered, hair falling into his face and obscuring his features. His cock curves up against his stomach, thick and heavy, and he´s leaking already, a drop of precome slowly sliding down his dick, daring Dean to step closer and lick it all up.

Jesus _Christ_.

This is for him.

Sam did that for _him_ , tied himself to that damn chair, put himself on full display, trussed himself up like a sacrifice to some mercurial Pagan God. All that strength and power bound and restrained, an offering for Dean to do with as he pleases.

And Sammy is glorious, the single most beautiful thing Dean has ever seen and he´s all _his_. His to touch and kiss and fuck. His to _use_.

He steps closer then, the noise of his boots heavy on the hardwood floor. Sam is still not looking up but he tracks his brother´s movement nonetheless, his breathing stuttering slightly when Dean stops right in front of him.  

The view´s even more breathtaking from up close and Dean longs to touch, to trail his fingers along the lines of Sam´s body, to follow the path of the ropes crisscrossing between those pecs and abs with his mouth until he reaches the place where his brother´s thick cock is framed by dark green and the trimmed curls of his pubic hair.

He won´t, though. Not yet.

Watching, waiting, observing is as much part of their little games as the actual fucking, the anticipation making the whole thing only that much sweeter.

They both like to be tied down sometimes, like to give up control for once, to forget about their responsibilities and give themselves over to the only person they trust completely.

Gaining control is just as addicting, though, and Dean can´t wait to make his brother _beg_.

God, Sammy certainly deserves his total focus tonight, deserves to be touched and kissed and fucked until they´re both a mess and completely spend.

This must have taken him ages to plan and prepare, hours of practice and a whole lot of sneaking around because Dean didn’t have any clue that the little bitch was up to something.

They´re not doing it like this very often, usually it´s just cuffs, mostly just one of them holding the other down while they fuck. Ropes are for special occasions, for when they´re back at the bunker and far away from the world - doing it right this too intricate, takes too much time and effort to simply squeeze it into their schedule when they´re out on a hunt.

Dean slowly starts to circle Sam, silently admiring him but careful yet to keep his distance.

Jesus, the ropes alone must have taken him hours. Sam´s _gorgeous_ , each line of silk framing his body perfectly, each knot strategically placed to show off his muscled torso.

Suddenly, Dean needs to be equally as naked, needs to feel skin on skin and so he hurriedly starts to undress, pulling off layer after layer of fabric, chuckling when he notices that Sam´s eyes are following his every move greedily.

Dean can see the tension in his shoulders, notices the way his muscles shift underneath his skin and hears the strain in each carefully controlled breath. Sammy´s nearly vibrating with the need to touch and any other day he´d probably already be bitching at Dean to hurry the fuck up. Not today, though, today all of this is his own fault and Dean wonders how long he´s been sitting here like this, unable to move, hard as fuck but unable to touch himself, waiting for big brother to return.

The thought makes him step closer and trail one possessive hand down his brother´s spine, makes him slide one finger between his cheeks until he´s low enough to press against Sam´s rim and the plug he knew he´d find there.

All tied down _and_ opened up already. Son of a -

“ _Dean_.”

Sam´s voice is rough and thick with want and that one word is as much a warning as it is an order. Dean rolls his eyes fondly and only pushes in deeper, drinks in the cut-off curses the gesture earns him.

This is _not_ Sam´s show tonight, he´s _not_ the one in charge and his brother knows that perfectly well, knows what´s coming for him whenever he´s in this particular position. They both like to tease and it´s not as if the asshole hasn’t done the exact same thing to Dean only a few weeks back.

He has to admit that his brother might have a point, however. The last few weeks have been a flurry of action, no time for pleasure, no time for them to do more than have a quick fuck every few days. They´re both too wound up right now to enjoy this properly.

Dean grins, a plan already forming in his mind, pulls his brother´s head back and kisses him sloppily, upside-down, his chin carefully angled to avoid bumping against Sam´s nose.

He only pulls back when they´re both out of breath and panting, Sam´s eyes dark and full of promise.

“So beautiful, Sammy.”

God, he´s going to enjoy this way too much.

Another few steps, and Dean is back in front of Sam, just as naked this time, just as hard and fucking needing this.

His little brother squeaks in surprise when Dean climbs right into his lap , but it immediately turns into a moan when their cocks slide together, slick skin on slick skin. The chair creaks a little – they can only hope it´s sturdy enough to carry their combined weighs, splinters in their private areas would _really_ kill the mood.

He kisses Sam again, deeper this time, taking advantage of the improved angle, his hands roaming and teasing every inch of warm skin he can reach from his current position.

Sam is hot and solid beneath him, already so turned on that he´s practically whimpering when Dean twists his left nipple, scrapes his teeth against his jaw and sucks a bruise into his neck.

“You´re not the only one who came prepared, baby boy…”

Dean sits back a bit and trails one hand behind his balls, bites his lips as he slips two fingers inside himself and pumps them lazily. _Fuck_ yeah, he´s still wide open, slick with lube and ready to go.

Now it´s Sam´s turn to look at him as if he´s the Second Coming, all that awe and want putting him in serious danger of blushing like a damn teenager. So he smirks instead, adds another finger and wraps his free hand firmly around his brother´s cock.

“I´m going to ride you now, Sammy. Fuck you hard and fast, let you fill me up.”

He shifts his hips slightly, lines Sam up and sinks down on him without any further warning, makes them both groan in pleasure. It´s a tight fit, not enough lube or preparation but he´s always loved the burn and stretch of this.

“Gonna take the edge off, baby. “

He starts moving then, slowly, teasingly; enjoys the slick slide of Sam´s cock in his ass and how his brother is so clearly desperate for more, but even now doesn’t try to move or to fuck up into him, just waits patiently for further instructions. Good boy.

“And after that, you´re _mine_. Gonna tease you for hours, little brother, gonna make you _beg_.

He pulls him in for another kiss, growls his next words against Sam´s opening lips.

“I´m going to fucking ruin you, Sammy.”


End file.
